User blog:Dpskane/Breeding Guide
Preliminaries This blog tries to answer the most common questions: How can I breed a certain rare hybrid (efficiently)? How can I get a Legendary Dragon (efficiently)? How can I get a Pure Dragon (efficiently)? The current date is June 2nd, 2013. First a note about chances. Randomness means that, if you had no luck for 10 times, then this streak of bad luck has NO effect upon your future luck. If a breeding chance is 25%, then on average you need 4 tries. If you were unlucky for 10 times, then in expectation you will be lucky by round 14. Once the dice rolled, the history is forgotten. If the average number of tries is 10, then there are always some unlucky fellas who need 100 tries. That person might be you. Don't give up, keep trying. Rare Hybrids You need at least one hybrid to breed rare hybrids. I advise strongly in this blog to use 2 hybrids. I also advise you to use specific hybrids, which I will list later. I will not give advise how to breed a single specific rare hybrid, instead I give you some combinations that offer the creation of 2 (or more) rare hybrids. For sake of simplicity I will exclude the chance of getting an exclusive dragon. Gummy & Cool Fire/Soccer *If you want Gummy, Cool Fire or Soccer Dragon, then breed a Flame&Nature dragon with an Electric&Ice dragon (e.g. Firebird Dragon with Fluorescent Dragon, Firebird with Moose Dragon, Spicy Dragon with Fluorescent or Spicy with Moose). Possible results besides Gummy, Soccer and Cool Fire: Dandelion, Mojito, Laser, Hot Metal *'Or' breed a Flame&Electric with a Nature&Ice (e.g. Dandelion/Mojito with Laser/Hot Metal). Possible other results: Firebird, Fluorescent, Moose, Spicy Gummy & Armadillo *Breed Terra&Nature with Electric&Metal (e.g. Cactus/Tropical with Gold/Battery). Possible other results: Star, Chameleon, Jade, Dragonfly *Breed Terra&Electric with Nature&Metal (e.g. Star/Chameleon with Jade/Dragonfly). Possible other results: Cactus, Tropical, Gold, Battery Gummy & Petroleum/Pirate *Breed Nature&Water with Electric&Dark (e.g. Nenufar/Coral with Neon). Possible other results: Rattlesnake, Carnivore, Lantern Fish, Storm *Breed Nature&Dark with Water&Electric (e.g. Rattlesnake/Carnivore with Storm/Lantern Fish): Possible other results: Nenufar, Coral, Neon Armadillo & Cool Fire/Soccer *Breed Terra&Ice with Metal&Fire (e.g. Alpine/Snowflake with Steam Punk/Medieval). Possible other results: Flaming Rock, Vulcano, Pearl, Platinum. Note that a "failure" coud be Flaming Rock or Vulcano, which both breed and hatch very quickly, so that you can have another try soon! *Breed Terra&Fire with Ice&Metal (e.g. Flaming Rock/Vulcano with Pearl/Platinum). Possible other results: Alpine, Snowflake, Steam Punk, Medieval Armadillo & Petroleum/Pirate & Poo *Breed Terra&Water with Metal&Dark (e.g. Waterfall/Mud with Zombie). Possible other results: Venom, Hedgehog, Seashell, Mercury *Breed Terra&Dark with Metal&Water (e.g. Venom/Hedgehog with Seashell/Mercury). Possible other results: Waterfall, Mud, Zombie Petroleum/Pirate & Cool Fire/Soccer *Breed Fire&Water with Ice&Dark (e.g. Cloud/Blizzard with Penguin). Possible other results: Vampire, Dark Fire, Icecube, Ice Cream *Breed Fire&Dark with Ice&Water (e.g. Vampire/Dark Fire with Icecube/Ice Cream). Possible other results: Cloud, Blizzard, Penguin Legendaries If you use two rare hybrids, then any of the 4 legendary dragons has the same chance to be bred. If you want to get Wind Dragon badly, there is only one way: try again and again and again .... In my opinion, you should try to use two rare hybrids that give you either some dragons that you want to have (if you want Alpine badly, then breed Armadillo with Cool Fire). If you already have all rare hybrids or just don't care, then use either: *Cool Fire/Soccer with Cool Fire/Soccer *Petroleum/Pirate with Petroleum/Pirate *Gummy with Gummy *Armadillo with Armadillo Why? If you don't have luck, then you have a good chance to get another rare hybrid. Even if you don't need any, all combinations except the double-gummy combination have a very nice side effect: one of the possible "failure" outcomes is a basic elemental dragon which breeds and hatches very quickly. The best combination of the ones above is Armadillo with Armadillo. Terra needs few seconds to hatch, Metal needs 10 hours and Armadillo 12. Assuming that in case of no legend the chances are 1/4, 1/4 and 1/2, respectively, then the average amount of time needed is 8.5h for each failure. If you have already two legendary dragons of the same kind, then you can reproduce them very quickly. The most popular legendary dragon is the rainbow one, the "real" Legendary Dragon, because of its high gold production. Pick two of them and breed them. You either get a Pure Dragon (chance probably 10-20%) or a new Legendary (80-90). Pure Dragons Breeding any two legendaries will do the trick. BUT: If you breed two legendaries of the same type, say two Wind Dragons, then the outcome most likely is again a Wind Dragon, which needs 48h to breed and to hatch. It is therefore rather advised to breed 2 different legendary dragons with each other to minimize the waiting time between two "failures". I do not know whether breeding 2 Pure Dragons has a higher chance to result in another Pure Dragon or not. Category:Blog posts